My Memories
"I don't know who you are." "I'm in love with you!" "No, you're in love with a memory." "But I know it's you..." The Blurb All Ria knows is her own name. At least, she thinks it's hers. It was scratched into the dirt by her body, but that's it. She can't even remember who she is. But she knows she must have some memories, and seeks out guidance from a nearby tribe. They don't have the answers, and yet they have all the ones she needs. Ria needs her memories back. So, where are they? Chapter One I opened my eyes. Instantly, sharp sunlight hit my face, and I shut them, in fear of being blinded. What's going on? This time, I looked down, and opened my eyes. The brown dirt was far less harsh, and I stood up, my brain still focusing. The heat appeared to bruise my fur, and I took a moment to shake myself out. Where am I? As I looked around, I could speculate, that I was on a moor. The ground was mostly hard dirt, and there were few patches of dead grass speckling the area. Something else struck me. While I was calm, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, or even my own name. Don't tell me I'm stuck in one of those amnesia stories. I scuffed at the ground, looking for something to jog my memory. Anything, really. Finally, I looked down at my own paws. Etched in the sand was a name. Ria. I suppose it's my name then. The letters were seperated by several spaces, but I decided to ignore that. "Ria." I said aloud to myself, testing the name, "Ria." Liking it, I mentally thanked whoever was nice enough to write it down for me. "Now," I said to myself, "I need to figure out what's going on here." With that, I started walking, still trying to sort out what was really going on here. From where I stood, everything appeared to be rather dead. In the East, there was a lush forest, but to get to it, I would have to cross a river. I decided against seeing if I knew how to swim. Still, I kept walking, hoping I would run into something that could explain my predicament. There seemed to be no clues, other than my name in the dirt. Eventually, there is something in the distance. A cat that has crossed the river. She looks young, and very small. Her fur isn't wet. Stepping stones? Or perhaps the water's rather shallow... As she came closer, my fur bristled, "Who are you?" I hissed, when she came into earshot. The brown she-cat stopped, and looked at me, her green eyes sparkling. "Me?" She mewed, stepping a little bit closer, "I'm Specklepaw. ThornClan apprentice." I narrowed my eyes, and mewed, "What are you doing on my territory then?" I didn't know if it was my territory, but it felt like it. Besides, wouldn't she live in that lush forest? Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon